minininjafandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Master
The Ninja Master is a wise elderly ninja and the trainer of all six ninjas in his clan. Finding all of them at very young ages, he helped the children find their unique skills and develop into proficient ninjas. ''Character Biography'' Before Series Not much is known about the Ninja Master's early life, although it is presumed he was raised in the Ninja Village and trained there. He successfully banished the Samurai Warlord three hundred years before the game, and an era of peace followed. During which, the Ninja Master hid the secrets of Kuji magic and made a solemn oath to protect the balance of nature, remaining in the Ninja Village with the Tengu. Sometime before the game, he found six very young children, whom for unknown reasons were all left at the gate of Ninja Mountain, and raised them all on his own, training them as well as he could. One of the children, a Chinese young boy named Hiro who had walked all the way to the mountain on his own to train as a ninja. Upon meeting the boy, the Ninja Master immediately sensed that the child had the rare ability to learn the arts of Kuji magic and knew that training Japanese Language the boy would be the most important task of his life, due to the rarity of this mysterious talent. Mini Ninjas Three hundred years after defeating the Warlord, the peace was shattered. Rumors of Samurai hunting animals for unknown purposes were spread wide. The Ninja Master became increasingly disturbed with the unnatural storms that were occuring, and finally sent out one of his ninjas, Kunoichi. When Kunoichi did not return he sent out three other ninjas, Tora, Shun, and Suzume, but unfortunately like Kunoichi they disappeared too. Finally, he was left with only two: Hiro and Futo, neither of whom he would have normally picked to go on such a perilous quest. Unfortunately, when he had learned that Samurai were coming from an abandoned castle, he knew that he had no choice. He asked a Tengu named Zen to finish their is training. When they were finished, he met them at the village gates and bid them farewell. Mini Ninjas Adventures The Ninja Master has appeared in a snapshot for the upcoming Xbox Live Kinect game. He himself has been captured by Samurai forces. Personality The Ninja Master is a wise and benevolent person who is usually calm about the ways of the world, and who rarely criticizes people's mistakes unless it is for a good reason. Despite lack of blood ties to the ninjas, the Ninja Master sees all of them as his children and accepts them no matter what their background is. Since the first defeat of the Samurai Warlord, he has made it his sworn oath to protect the balance of nature no matter what the cost, although he often is unclear or metaphorical. Abilities Not much of the Ninja Master's abilities were shown, his title implies that he is a very skilled ninja, and he is very adept in the arts of Kuji magic. The full extent of this was not shown, but it was shown he had telekinesis and was able to train Hiro in that area. He is a very old man, being over a thousand years old, so it is possible he posesses immortality. Trivia *It was revealed in Hiro's video that the Ninja Master is at least a thousand years old. Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Male